1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to control progress of a video game by displaying a player character on an image display screen of an image display apparatus and controlling an action of the player character displayed on the image display screen in response to an operation(s) by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of so-called role playing games (RPG; that is, a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) have been provided.
In a RPG, generally, a player character acting in response to an operation by the player wins a battle against an enemy character thwarting accomplishment of a predetermined object in the RPG, by which various benefits such as an experiential value are supplied to the player character.
In a video game such as a RPG, for example, the video game proceeds by displaying a command that, when selected, causes a player character to carry out a predetermined action. Then, after the player has selected a command, the video game causes the player character to carry out the predetermined action in accordance with the command selected through an operation by the player.
Here, as one method of causing the player character to carry out various actions in accordance with an operation by the player, there is a method in which combinations of operations of multiple keys are used to cause respective actions by the player character complex. However, in order to carry out such actions correctly, the player must currently memorize multiple combinations of operations of multiple keys. It is difficult for, in particular, a user that plays the game less frequently (light user) to carry out an action as intended.
In order to solve this problem, it has been proposed by the present applicant that a command displayed as a selectable command be changed in accordance with a state of a player character (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-79941).
In the technique described above, although an appropriate action can be specified in accordance with the state of the player character, there is a possibility that the player cannot select the appropriate command because the command displayed as a selectable command may be changed.
On the other hand, in the case where an appropriate command is to be selectably displayed in accordance with the state of the player character, and a command to be normally selectable is selectably displayed, a command selecting operation by the player becomes complicated.